


100% Absolutely Positively Definitely Totally Without a Doubt That Is Something I Have Done, Probably.

by periwren



Series: Deceit Plays Games [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Drinking Games, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Party, Why must Deceit always lie?, drinking too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: The Sander Sides go to a party and Deceit gets involved in a game of: Never Have I Ever and proceeds to get incredibly drunk.





	1. Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking with this title.

Logic looked up from his book at the clock in the living room. 

11.47pm. 

He looked over at his phone on the coffee table, it remained silent. He sighed. 

Everything is fine, he thought to himself. They are at a party. That is a perfectly normal thing to do on a Saturday night. They are having fun. They said that they would call when they wanted to be picked up but that they would definitely call before 2am because I'm waiting up for them. In the past they usually call between the hours of 11pm and 12.30am. Everything is fine. You need to stop worrying. 

Logic tried to relax but every time Princey, Patton, Virgil and Deceit went out to a party he always got like this. He was just so awkward at these "social gatherings" if you could call it that, that he never had a good time. He always ended up being the designated driver but he could never enjoy himself when it seemed that the whole point of the night was to dance to incredibly loud music (This is what Virgil loved about these parties) and to get drunk. But the others seemed to have fun. 

Eventually they talked about Logic's distain for these events and Logic had finally got them to agree to stop trying to drag him out when all he really wanted to do was curl up with a nice textbook and read. They had even offered to get an Uber so he didn't have to worry about picking them up. Logic would not hear of it - imagine the four of them possibly intoxicated getting into a strangers car! Who knows what could happen, they were a very attractive person after all - someone was definitely going to take advantage of them. 

His ringtone blared out loudly startling him as it pierced the quite room.

"Hello?"

"Logan? Logan can you please come and get us right now?" asked Virgil urgently.

Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Logic demanded. Virgil sounded upset and stressed. But it didn't sound like he was having or about to have an anxiety attack his breathing was in rhythm.

"It-it's Deceit he's had way too much to drink, um he looks like he's going to pass out or be sick or both at any moment. Roman and Patton have got him but can you come right away?"

"Of course I'm leaving right now, I will be no longer than 20minutes."

"Thanks. Don't speed or run any red lights." Okay maybe Virgil was starting to get anxious. 

"You know that I would never do such a thing." 

* * *

As Logic pulled up to the house (god that music was so loud how had they not had a noise complaint?) he could tell that Deceit was in terrible shape. 

His arms were thrown around Roman and Patton's shoulders and they were practically lifting him up to keep him on his feet. His head lolled from side to side. His stylish hat had vanished. Virgil stood next to him wringing his hands nervously. He waved as he saw Logan pull up. 

From the front porch another drunken person saw him and yelled "Dude where's the pizza's!", before tripping over a couple that were in the middle of the floor in a hot and heavy make out session. 

Logan ignored them and walked up to the other Sander's. 

"Oh look it's Logan everybody's favourite character!" mumbled Deceit cheerfully his eyes unfocused and bloodshot. "Guess what? I'm so not drunk!"

"Oh good grief. What happened? How could you guys let him drink this much?"

Here Virgil glared at Roman who ducked his head away and refused to make eye contact.

"This is all Sir-Sing-Along's fault." snapped Virgil. 

 


	2. Yes I have done all of that!

Never Have I Ever: Accidently gotten pregnant. 

Deceit takes a drink. 

The group goes silent and stares at him. 

....

.....?

.........?????????

WTF?

Okay then.

* * *

Never Have I Ever: Rode a Panda.

Never Have I Ever: Graduated Collage and accepted my degree naked.

Never Have I Ever: Robbed an electronic atm. 

Never Have I Ever: Shouted "I object" at a wedding and said in front of everyone that I was in love with the father of the bride. 

Never Have I Ever:  Held my breath under water for 147minutes. 

Never Have I Ever: Captured the Zodiac Killer.

Never Have I Ever: Kidnapped (ahem I mean rescued) every dog from an animal shelter. 

Never Have I Ever: Eaten an entire wedding cake by myself. 

Never Have I Ever: Gone the speed of light in a second hand car in a school zone. 

Never Have I Ever: Written 30 pieces of fanfiction. 

Never Have I Ever: Jumped off the Eiffel tower.

Never Have I Ever: Taken a Selfie without makeup. 

Never Have I Ever: Not slept facing towards the door. 

Never Have I Ever: Had a glass of milk and then immediately had a glass of orange juice. 

Never Have I Ever: Wore underwear of the opposite sex.

Never Have I Ever: Burnt ice cubes in the toaster. 

Never Have I Ever: Have I tried to Google my nickname to see if my real name comes up. 

Never Have I Ever: Told a lie. 

* * *

 

_"Wait, wait, wait,_ so after Deceit took a drink for the "Accidently pregnant" and he was the _only_ one out of the group of people playing this game to do so, Princey decided to make a rule that if you were the only person to have done something; not only did you have to take a drink of your own drink but then you had to do two extra shots as well?" clarified Logan. 

"Yes." replied Virgil, "And then everyone tried to come up with the most ridiculous scenarios that no one else would have done because Deceit kept drinking for every single one."  

 

 

 


	3. Everything is fine

The sides had all managed to get themselves into the car and were heading home. Logan felt exhausted and he hadn't even been to the party. 

In the back sandwiched between Roman and Virgil, Deceit's scales seemed to be turning a funny shade of green. Roman's face was tinged a light shade of pink and combined with the guilty looks he kept giving Deceit somehow made him look adorable, whereas Virgil always the palest out of the lot kept nervously chewing his nails looking anxious. 

Patton in the front passenger seat seemed to be the only one not overly concerned with the situation. In fact he looked downright giddy. With these parties it was hard to tell wether people were giving him alcohol or soft drinks - both seemed to make the Dad side euphoric.

"That was a fun night!" he cried out as if to prove this point. 

"Yep... it was -*hic*" replied Deceit. 

This made Princey frown and he placed a comforting hand of Deceit's knee, "Don't worry we'll be home soon."

Deceit apparently having trouble controlling the way he moved his head (every turn seemed over exaggerated), it flopped down so his chin hit his chest as he stared at Roman's hand not really understanding how it go there. Then he rolled his head back up staring at Princey and hiccupped again. Then he giggled. 

"You _don't like_ me." he smirked. 

Roman blushed. 

"That's not true." cried Patton trying to turn around in his seat to face their newest member, "Roman likes you a lot, he always says you're so kind."

Virgil groaned, "Dad just turn back around please."

Deceit kept staring at Roman "Hmm, hmm, hmm" he kept humming at him and smirking and leaning closer and closer with no sense of personal space. Roman glanced away as Deceit pressed against him until Deceit's nose poked him in the cheek. 

"Boop." 

Logan turned a corner and the movement of the car caused Deceit slide back into the middle of the car. 

"WHEEE" exclaimed both Deceit and Patton as if they were on a ride at Disneyland. 

They were silent once more except for Deceit's occasional hiccups. 

Suddenly he turned to Virgil and started smacking his arm to get his attention. 

"Yeah?"

"I don't need to tell you something important!" Deceit whispered without any control over his volume and still smacking Virgil. 

"Whatever, what is it?"

"...."

"Deceit? Deceit what is it you don't have to tell me?" snapped Virgil irritably.

"Oh *hic* everything is just fine."

"Uh huh."

Deceit took in a deep breath and locked eyes with Virgil. For one brief moment Virgil could have sworn he had sobered up.

"I am not going to be sick right now." Deceit said seriously.

Virgil's eyes bulged as Deceit hunched up his shoulders and started making retching noises. Faster than Anxiety has ever moved in his entire life he grabbed Deceit by the shoulders, turned and shoved him so he was facing to the other side of the car, ignoring hysterical screams of Roman.  


End file.
